


I guess we don't have the same dreams

by Myfightisnotover



Series: I guess we don't share the same dreams! [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfightisnotover/pseuds/Myfightisnotover
Summary: Just a warning in this chapter their is swearing and their is a bit of domestic violence. so if you find that a bit uncomfortable I suggest you don't read this chapter.





	1. I guess somethings can tear us apart!

I thought what I was telling him was good news but obviously not as I am now sat on my bathroom crying my heart out. Why did this have to happen?, we have been together for 4 years and this is what has torn us apart.

While crying my hand curls protectively around my stomach. How could he ask me to do something like that to something we created? I thought he would be happy.  
While crying I hear my front door open. I get up and splash water on my face, I walk out to see Raven standing there with arms open waiting for me to fall into them. As soon as I'm in her arms I start crying all over again.  
"Octavia's with him trying to talk him round" Raven tells me.  
"There's no point he's made his decision, why would he change it know" I ask a tear falls down my face.  
"Clarke, you guys have been together for 4 years this little life can't just break you apart" she says, concern lacing her voice.  
"Well I guess I will be a single mom because there is no way I'm getting rid of this baby in a lifetime, so if he wants us to stay together he has to accept the baby" I say with defiance in my voice.  
"Clarke maybe he isn't ready to have children give him some time to come around" she says with a sad look in her eyes.  
"He made it pretty clear and he was drunk so how do I know that he will change by the time the baby's here, I think the best thing I can do is move away start a new life then he won't have to worry about seeing me around" I say  
"Don't you think it's a bit irrational?" She asks me.  
"No" I say.  
I turn around and head to my room, I go to my wardrobe and get my suitcase out packing my clothes and other items. I get my laptop out to buy the earliest plane ticket to London. My older brother lives in Exeter so I will ask if I can stay with him.  
When I turn around I see Raven leaning against the door frame.  
"Octavia just called he won't leave his room and it sounds like he's crying, why don't you go talk to him work things out? I told her everything your doing and do you know what she actually agrees with you, she said she's going to tell Bellamy that your leaving and your not going to give up the baby" Raven tells me, I'm surprised Octavia agrees with me.  
"What do you expect to happen, that he comes running back to me and begs for me to take him back? You and I both know his pride is to big for his own head, he won't change his mind" I say I start to feel myself calm down.  
"Where are you going to go Clarke?" Raven asks me.  
"I've booked tickets to London I just need to get hold of my brother and ask if I can stay with him till I can get a place to myself"   
"But Clarke you can't fly not until your second trimester"   
"Raven I'm 12 weeks I have known since I was 3 weeks I've just been to afraid to tell Bellamy, I guess I was right to be afraid as he has asked me to give the baby up"  
"Ok ok if this is what you want, so when are you going to ring Kit" she asks me.  
"I will ring him now"  
I go over to my phone to find loads of missed calls and texts from Bellamy, If he wants to talk to me he will have to come over even though I'd rather he didn't.  
The texts say:  
Clarke answer my calls.  
Please Clarke I need to speak to you.  
Just tell me you are ok.  
And many more, the thing is I just don't have the energy to have my heart broken, now my only priority is the baby growing inside of me.   
I scroll down through my contacts and press on my brothers phone number, it rings for about 40 seconds.  
"Hello" I hear his deep voice break through the line.  
"Kit?"  
"Hey Clarke how are you? Have you told Bellamy the news?" He asks.  
"I told him but he didn't react well, so I was wondering if I could come to Exeter and stay with you for a bit until I find myself a place?"

"Yeah sure anytime little sis"

"thank you see you soon"

After i finished on the phone, Raven and I carried on packing my stuff. I had booked a ticket for tomorrow morning at 4am, its going to be a long flight from New York to London.

I text my friends telling them whats going on and that im moving away. They replied with goodbyes and telling me they would come visit me when i have settled down in Exeter.

After that I stare at the one person i thought would be by my side throughout this pregnancy contact until i give up and turn my phone then go to bed as Raven said she would deal with the shipping of my furniture.


	2. Bleeding love

Next day  
I got up at 2am so I would be at the airport on time, as I was getting dressed all I could think about is what if Bellamy shows up? What if he turns up and tells me he doesn't want me to leave but I have to get rid of the baby? There is no way I'm getting rid of my baby, Bellamy might not want them but I do and I don't want them to grow up with a father who gets drunk whenever something goes wrong.  
I grab all my stuff and lock up my apartment. I was giving my apartment to Raven as she was staying with jasper a month after her and Wick split up.  
I make my way to the lobby and walk out the fronts doors straight into my taxi. 20 minutes into the ride to the airport I realise I left a load of my stuff at Bellamy's. I know it was probably a bad Idea but I asked the driver if he could take me there first.  
Standing outside the apartment door to the man I love was weird knowing I was there to remove any prof that I had once been inside.  
I knocked on the door knowing he was awake as there was light coming from under the door. I only had to wait 2 minutes as the door swings open.  
"Clarke?" Bellamy says in a surprised tone.  
"Hi" is all I say pathetically.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks.  
"I'm here to get my things as I'm in my way to the airport" I say walking through the door.  
"Don't do this Clarke" he says in a desperate tone.  
"Do what? leave?, you made it clear that the only way we could stay together is if I get rid of my baby, but the thing is Bellamy I don't want to get rid of my baby as I already love him or her"  
"Clarke we can try again when we're both ready just don't leave" he says in a sad tone.  
"Yeah and how long will I have to wait Bellamy? How do I know that in 2 or more years time you still won't be ready? Let's face it Bellamy our relationship wasn't going to end in a fairytale way as I want to get married and have kids and all you want to do is stay acting like a teenager which we haven't been for years" I say with a tear running down my face.  
I walk past him into his room getting the my suitcase out of his wardrobe and collect all my stuff.  
I can feel his presence behind me, I hear the small sobs working there way out of his mouth.  
"Please don't leave me" he says in a broken voice.  
"How can I bring a baby up in this life if you go out and get drunk when things go wrong. What happens when you go out for the night after we have an argument and I have to explain that daddy's gone out to have alcohol and to pick up a girl for the night" I say.  
"You know that if I wanted the baby I would never be dis faithful to you I would try to make things right" he say sounding a bit more agitated.  
I lift my top just above my rather large for how far along I am baby bump and look at him.  
"Tell me you don't want this if you don't I will leave so you never see me again or this baby once it's born" I say with a sad voice.  
"I don't want the baby Clarke" he say once those words came out of his mouth I knew our relationship was over, I start to leave when he grabs my arm. "I only want you" he says, I look up into his eyes and say   
"We don't always get what they want" and walk with my belongings out of his apartment.  
I get back into my taxi and make my way to the airport leaving my old life behind.  
I get to the airport just in time. I get to my seat and let out a sigh, I guess this is really it. With that I close my eyes and put my hand on my baby bump.


	3. I guess he has changed his mind but my heart is just to broken!

4 months pregnant , 1 month since New York.   
I've been at peters house for over a month and my stomach hasn't stopped ballooning I swear, I look like I'm about to give birth but I'm only 4 months pregnant. my next scan is in a few hours so I will find out why my bump is so big. im sat in the middle of my brothers kitchen when the front door opens.

"Hey" I hear my Kit's voice break through the silence.

"In the kitchen"  say, I hear footsteps make there way towards the kitchen, I turn to see my handsome older brother standing in the doorway with a letter in his hand.

"Whose the letter for?" I ask.

"It's for you actually" He hands the letter and leaves the room.

I open the letter.

Dear Clarke

I'm sorry for the pain I put you through the day you told me you were pregnant, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did as I lost one of the most precious thing in my life. I know you probably don't want to see me again but I was thinking maybe if you kept sending me updates on the pregnancy and sonogram pictures then maybe I will grow to want this baby. I do love you Clarke and I dont think I will ever stop, you are my world, my universe. I can't breath without you in my life. You are my life line. I hope you can forgive me.

Love from 

                     Bellamy   
P.S. let me know when you get this letter. 

I debate on whether or not ring him, in the end I decide to ring him.  
It rings for about 2 minutes until he answers.  
"Hello"  
"Hi Bellamy"  
"Clarke how come your ringing?"  
"I was calling to say I got your letter" I say in a calm voice.  
"You got it, I was starting think you were ignoring me" he said in a irritated tone.  
"Only got the letter 10 minutes ago, I've been thinking about what you asked and I will send you updates but I want to wait if your asking to fix our relationship as I'm trying to focus on my baby at the moment" I say.  
"Our baby Clarke you seem to forget that the baby is both of ours, not just yours" the tone of his voice made anger bubble rise in my chest.  
"I know this baby is yours as well but like you said a month ago you'd rather I get rid of it before I grow attached as it will ruin our lives, news flash I want this baby and I even managed to buy a building which at the moment is being refurbished so can open a gallery, more than I got in New York" I snap.  
"The thing is Bellamy the reason I didn't tell you straight away is because I was scared of how you would react and do know what you reacted the exact way I was hoping you wouldn't, now if you don't mind I have to go to have a scan" i say while rubbing my extremely large baby bump.  
"Why what's wrong with the baby" he asked in a worried tone.  
"Nothing's wrong with the baby I'm just wondering why at 4 months pregnant I look like I'm about to give birth" I say looking down at the bump wondering what this pregnancy would have been like if he had reacted better to the news.  
"Let me know if you need anything" he said calmly, but for some reason those few words sent a bubble of anger in my chest.  
"Highly unlikely I would tell you if I need anything Bellamy, but thanks anyway" I say in a harsh tone.  
I hear him sigh in defeat. "Just let me know" before I could say something else I hard the call end. I felt tears in my eyes realising this is how our relationship is going to be.  
1 hour later .  
I'm sat waiting for my name to be called out by the nurse. I rub gentle circles over my massive baby bump wondering what's going on in there. I'm so caught up in my thoughts I nearly miss my name being called.  
"Clarke griffin" I stand up and make my way to the nurse.  
"Is there anyone else with you Hun?" The nurse asks.  
"No I have come here alone" I say with a sad smile.  
"If you don't mind me asking where is the father" she asks with a raised eye brow.  
"He doesn't want the baby but I do so we split up, to be able to follow our separate dreams. He still asks for updates though even though he said he didn't want it" I say.  
"Well let's get you checked so you can update him on what's going on" she says with a smile.  
I lay on the chair and raise my top over my bump so she can examine it,  
She sets the ultrasound and puts the gel on my stomach. After she moves the wand thingy around (what don't judge me I don't know what it's called) she gives me a soft smile.  
"The reason your bump is growing so fast is because your caring triplets, I can tell you the genders if you would like" I'm close to tears as I'm really happy but also really scared as I believed I could look after one baby on my own but three this is going to be a challenge. After a few seconds I answer.  
"I would like to know the genders please" I give her a teary smile.  
"Well I can tell you are having 2 boys and a girl, congratulations. Would you like me to print 2 copies of the ultrasound so you can send one to the father?" The nurse asks kindly.  
"Yes please" after I got cleaned up and got the pictures I left the clinic. I rang Bellamy on my way back to the house but he didn't answer, so I tried again this time he did answer but instead of his voice I got a female voice.  
"Hi this is Bellamy's phone who is this?" The voice asks me.  
"Hi I'm Bellamy's pregnant ex girlfriend, who is this?" I say.  
"Oh I'm just a girl Bellamy hooked up with last night my name is Echo, I can give him a message if you want me to" I swallowed the lump in my throat but answered.  
"Was actually hoping to talk to him now but if he's busy I can call back later" I say, I hear a voice in the background on the other line. I hear this Echo girl and who ever if is exchange a few words until I hear the voice I actually want to talk to come through to my ears.  
"Clarke how did the check up go?" Bellamy asks.  
"Well let's just say if you only wanted one kid we would of had to end our relationship again" I say really fast.  
"What do you mean?" He asks in a desperate tone.  
"I'm pregnant with triplets, so I rang you as you asked for me to keep you updated" I say  
"Do you know what your having?" He asks slowly  
"What does it matter, we're not together anymore and even if we were I would have ended the relationship after hearing another girls voice coming through your phone" I say back  
"Just answer the damn question Clarke" he snaps.  
"2 boys and a girl" I answer.  
"Wow we're going to be parents" he says with a small laugh.  
"Excuse me but you didn't want anything to do with my children so why would I let you be in their lives know?" I say in a aggressive tone.  
"Because their my children, they're our children so I should get to be in their lives Clarke" he says in a angry tone.  
"You know what Bellamy your worst fear came to life as you're exactly like your father, never there for his children, you can't just expect me to say yeah sure you can be in their lives after everything you said" i say back.  
"I'm going to be in my children's life if you like it or not Clarke" he says back  
I sigh "bye Bellamy say bye to Echo for me" I say in a snappy tone.  
"Bye Clarke" after that I hang up the phone and go to bed.  
Why can't he just leave me to live a peaceful life with the babies he said he didn't want?


	4. We can try!

5 months pregnant 2 months since New York 

I wake up to sunlight bursting through my curtains I look down to see my massive baby bump nod smile knowing that I have three same lives growing in there getting ready to come out into the real world. I start to get up when someone knocks on the door.  
I waddle down the stairs and open the door to come face to face with the friends I left behind in New York.  
"Miss us?" Raven asks with a smile on her face.  
"More than you can ever imagine" I say a tear running down my face.  
"Aww hunni what's happened?" Octavia asks after they come in and sit on the sofa.  
"Your brothers what's the matter that's what it is" I say  
"What's he done now" she asks in a serious tone.  
"He says he wants to be in the babies life"  
"Wait a sec did you say babies as in plural" Raven asks with a questioning tone.  
"Oh yeah I forget I didn't tell you. I'm having triplets" I say in a small tone.  
After I say all you can here is octavia squealing in excitement.  
"Your having triplets do you know what the genders are?" Octavia asks on the edge of the seat.  
"I'm having 2 boys and a girl" I say with a small smile and my hand resting on my bump.  
"So if all my brother wants to do is be in their lives why is it a problem" Octavia asks.  
"Maybe due to the fact number one he didn't want anything to do with them.  And number two when I rang him up to tell him that I was having triplets a girl answered his phone for him" I answer.  
After I say that kit comes running down the stairs in his work uniform.  
"Hi guys" kit says.  
"Morning big brother" I say back.  
"What's going on here ?" Kit asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"They came to see how I was doing" I say motioning to the group sat in front of me (Raven, Octavia,Lincoln, jasper, monty ,Harper and maya).  
After I say that kit says bye and goes off to work.  
"So Clarke how are you feeling about being a mum soon?" Maya asks with a smile.  
"Pretty excited can't wait to meet the little guys" I say.  
"And girl how can anyone forget about my little niece in there" Octavia says which cause everyone to laugh.  
"Yeah how could we forget her" I say with a wide smile.  
We sit and chat for a while until they leave to get back to their hotels. I sit there in silence thinking about how much I love my friends they are so awesome, when someone knocks at the door.  
I start to think who it could be, it can't be Kit as he has a key. I get up slowly and make my way to the door.  
I look through the peep hole to see the last person I fought I would ever see near by again.  
I open the door to the one and only Bellamy Blake.  
"Hi" I asks with a raised eyebrow. I notice his eyes widened in shock and look down at my baby bump. As I know he will probably not even register my presence properly I walk back into the living room and sit on the sofa, after a few minutes I hear the front door close and hear footsteps walking towards me.  
"Hi" I hear him say.  
"Hi Bellamy" I say in a clipped tone.  
"I want to talk to you" he says in a unsure tone.  
"We've done a lot of talking Bellamy and at the moment in the end these talks haven't gone in your favour" I say back. I hear him sigh.  
"I want you back Clarke" he says sadness dripping from each syllable.  
"Not this again Bellamy" I say with a sigh. Before he could say anything back I get up and walk towards the kitchen.  
"Do you want a drink?" I asks over my shoulder.  
"No I don't want a drink all I want you to do is sit down and talk to me. I'm sick of tip toeing around this we're adults not children" he snaps at me.  
"You think I want to be acting as if we are total strangers when we actually used to go out, you made us this way Bellamy when you said I had to give up our children so we could stay together, you say we're adults but the truth is Bellamy you want to stay in our teenage years instead of having a grown up relationship. I want us to be together as a family but for us to be together we don't get married and we never have children and that is the type of relationship I don't want. You asked me to keep you updated on the pregnancy so I have but when I ring you up to tell you why I was having problems I get one of your hook ups answer the phone, do you know how that made me feel Bellamy? How hurt I was to know you were moving on? I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I know I'm carrying your children but let's not forget what you said to me when you first found out, ok yes you might have changed your mind and want them. But I need us to have a break so I can have time to think about where I want us to start again" I started of shouting but by the end of my massive speech but by the end my voice was broken and tears were running down my face.  
When I look at him he looks like someone has ripped his heart out and stamped on it.  
"Clarke I'm so sorry I never meant to make you feel like this I'm sorry for everything I put through I was wrong to tell you to give up our children, the thing is deep inside I was so happy you were pregnant but my selfish side just wanted it to be just the two of us what I saw was as soon as the baby now babies were born then our relationship would crumble with arguments and fights. I want to be a family I realised this after I started to go back to my old ways. I love you like the stars hang the moon you are my everything and I through that away like it was nothing because I was a coward" he says looking down at his hands.  
"I need time I will keep you updated and you can be there when they are born but as single father as I need sometime to go over my option. I've made a life hear I like it hear in Exeter I've got my own gallery which is doing really well at the moment, I'm looking for a four bedroom house to live in, I want to give my children a stable life the best I can" I can see he wants to argue but I can also she him stopping himself.  
"Ok I will give you time but I will be their lives that I can be sure of my kids are going to have a father" he says determination behind his eyes.  
Bellamy stays for another two hours until he goes to his hotel. We went over my next ultrasound appointments and check ups as he has said he wants to come with me, we talk like we are friends again.  
I sit there going over everything that has happened today. Kit comes home around 6:30 and I tell him everything that has happened today, he's angry at first then he understands everything that is going is so these three little lives are stuck in the middle and I don't want that to last forever. I have dinner. Then make my way upstairs have a bath then go to sleep.


	5. Forgiveness isn't hard!

6 months pregnant

I finally have brought a place for me and the babies my art gallery is doing really well I'm get loads of business. My life is pretty perfect at the moment.  
Bellamy kept his promise and came to my next appointment he even set up a bank account for the babies so I can buy stuff for them. I'm so excited I am decorating their nurseries today getting ready for my prides and joys.   
I get ready to go looking for the furniture I can't wait to decorate their rooms I'm like a kid at Christmas. Every piece of furniture I have looked at is ok but isn't good enough in my opinion for my two little princes and little princess I carry on looking around when I come up to the furniture which is perfect.  
2 weeks later  
The rooms are finally completed and I love them. I can't wait for my children to be here to enjoy it as well.

They are perfect I get my phono out and take a picture of each room, I get my contacts up on my phone and send the pictures to Bellamy. After I send the pictures I go down to the living room and watch to.  
While I'm watching tv I fell a little stab in my stomach I panic at first then I lift up my t-shirt so. It rest s just above my massive bump in that moment I see a little hand press's up against my skin, I move my hand down so mine rest upon it I feel tears form in my eyes after I do that I start to feel them move even more. The little action makes me laugh.  
I'm laying there marvelling I the movements of my children when my phone starts to ring. I look up at the clock on the wall it's been about 2 hours since I sent Bellamy those photos and where in different time zones so I expect he's only just saw them.  
I pick up my phone and answer,  
"Hello" I say into the phone  
"Hey" I hear him say back  
"Did you get the photos I sent you?" I ask  
"Yeah I did" he says back, his voice sounds distant.  
"What's wrong?" I ask now nervous.  
"It's just I thought we where going to wait till after the babies were born and you were back here before we decorated the rooms" a surprised laugh came from the back of my throat before i could stop it.  
"Bellamy we've already been over this I'm staying in Exeter I have a good life here, I want to raise my children here, this life is what I want yes I guess I could have a good life back in America but I love being here. I thought you understood" I answer.  
"How the hell am I meant to be they're for my children if I live thousand of miles away, Clarke? I've already said I want to be in their lives and when I made that promise I kind of thought you would come back and at least live nearer to me" he says with a sigh " I'm missing so much next I'll miss when we can finally feel them move" he sounds chocked up.  
"Actually about that I can feel them move now just a moment ago I saw an entire handprint when I placed my hand on it, it felt like they where all trying to get closer to it" I say.  
I hear I muffled sound a sound that sounds close to sobbing.  
"Bellamy, are you crying?" I say feeling a tear run down my cheek, I hate hearing him so sad.  
"I can't believe how much I'm missing all because I was a selfish bastard how pushed you away, I'm never going to be able to make it up to you as I'm just going to keep messing things up. How can I expect myself to be a good dad to my children if I keep flipping out about you decorating our babies rooms in your house. I'm sorry for expecting things without taking into consideration what you are feeling." I hear the heartbreak in his voice.  
"Your wrong" I say   
"What?' I hear the confusion in his voice.  
"I said your wrong, you are going to be the greatest da these babies will ever had you hear me yes you might have been selfish when you found out about them but you have nonstop tried to prove to me that you love me and these children, we will work through this me and you I promise." I say with a shaky voice.  
"I love you Clarke" I hear him say.  
"Love you too Bellamy, I will send you a video next time they move and I can see it again I promise" I say.  
"Ok thank you Clarke" I here him answer.  
"No problem speak to you soon Bellamy"  
"Bye Clarke"   
"Bye Bellamy" after that. I end the call and go back to watching TV.


	6. Small movements make a big impact!

6 1/2 months pregnant 

I'm sat on a bench in park just near to where I live reviling in the sun shining down on me the babies have been moving a lot but I have never been able to record them because as soon as I go to they stop moving. I've been talking to Bellamy a lot these past few weeks talking about we are going to do when the babies are born. I want to stay here but Bellamy wants me to move back to New York so you can just imagine how many fights we have had over the phone.  
I just want to live here because my life is so much better here but Bellamy want us to be in New York because he has everything over there.  
So right now I'm just reviling in the sun feeling the bump of my children lay protective under my finger tips. I wish I was home right no so I could paint this moment in this perfect image.  
I hear someone clear their throat behind me I turn around only to see my big brother Kit smiling at me.  
"Hey you" I say with a smile.  
"Hey lil sis what you up to?" He say returning my smile.  
"Having a bit of peace and quiet and thought I would out my phone on silent so I can have a bit of time before talking to Bellamy again" I sigh.  
"Why what's going on?" I can hear his protectiveness rise up like it always does.  
"Nothing, just Bellamy wants me to move back to New York after the babies are born but I want to stay hear so we've been fighting a lot over the phone" I say looking straight in front of me where I can see little kids running around with big smiles on their faces, I think how in a few years time my children will be here paying and having fun.  
"Maybe you should talk to each other face to face" he give me a serious looks.  
"Well it's not like I can get on a plane in my condition is it" I say laughing a little.  
"There is Skype you know Clarke we don't live in the 20th century" Kit looks at me with his eyebrow raised.  
"Haha I'm not stupid dumbass" I say giving him a little shove.  
"Are you sure about that?" He says laughing.  
"Well I better get back as it is getting late and I need food right now so I will see you later big bro" I say leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye baby sis and my little niece and nephews" I laugh after he says that then I walk away waving over my shoulder.  
When I get inside my house I take my phone out of coat pocket I'm. Greeted with 20 miss calls all from Bellamy, I sigh and shoot him a quick text telling him to go on Skype. I m going to try what my brother suggested and talk to him face to face.  
I walk over to my computer and set up Skype waiting for him to call.  
It only takes 5 minutes before his picture pops up on my computer screen I accept the call and wait for it to connect.  
"Hi Bellamy" I say as soon as we connect.  
"Why the hell did you not answer my calls? I called you 20 times I was starting to get worried something was going to happen" I see the worry in his face.  
"I fine, we're fine I had just gone to the park across from where I live for a couple of hours" I say with a sigh.  
"Well why couldn't you answer the phone if you were only at the park?" I see the confusion in his facial features.  
"Because I had the phone on silence so I could enjoy the quiet and I just wanted a break from arguing with you so that's why I didn't answer the phone" I say to him as I am talking I see anger swim in his eyes.  
"We wouldn't be arguing if you weren't so stubborn all I want you to do is move back to New York whys that so hard to understand?" He says throwing his arms in the air.  
"Because Bellamy I have made something of myself here I have my own business, a great place and I live in a friendly neighbourhood, not that I'm saying there isn't any friendly neighbourhoods in New York but I like my life here not there why can't you understand that?" I say I feel like I'm going to burst into tears stupid hormones, I see the anger still in his eyes.  
"Well I have my life set up here so we can either do it my way or don't do anything at all" after he realises what he said he tries to speak again but I have already started talking.  
"Then we don't do anything at all I stay here and you stay there and we make trips to each place so you can see the kids" I say even though I know he won't stand for it.  
"No way, I'm living with my kids princess, I'm going to be with them everyday of their lives" he says determined.  
"Well it's kind of hard when we both live in to different countries now isn't it" I snap but it doesn't last long as I feel a sharp kick coming from inside my stomach, I gasp and place a hand on my stomach I can hear Bellamy talk in the background but I am to focuses on the little hand prints and footprints coming up on my skin. "Clarke are you even listening to me?" I hear the anger in his voice but when he notice what I am staring at he starts to panic. "Whats wrong? Are the babies ok? What's going on? Clarke answer me" I would laugh at the sound of panic in my voice if I wasn't so focuses on the movement coming from my stomach.  
I lift my top up so it rest just above my gigantic bump and look seeing the incredible movements of my children, I hear a gasp come from the computer when I look up I see Bellamy with tears rolling down his face just staring at my stomach I watch as his hand come up to touch the screen of his computer like he is trying touch the bump itself.  
"I'm fine" I finally say "they're just kicking a bit harder then normal that's all".  
I see him swallow before he says "can I come a visit you just for a few weeks then I will make my decision" he says nodding like he is trying to persuade himself its the right thing to do.  
I give him a smile. "Of course you can bell I won't stop you, you can stay in the guest room I will get it ready for when you come down" I tell him.  
"Thanks" he says giving me a small smile.  
"Welcome". I say laughing  
"Love you Clarke" I gasp at what he said.  
"Bellamy I know we have told each other before but I still want to focus on the babies before anything else you understand right?" I say feeling nervous all of a sudden.  
"Yeah I understand I just thought I would test the waters that all" he sighs  
"Bye bell"  
"Bye Clarke"  
We hang up Skype, I sit there for a bit until I get up and make myself some tea. Once I finished my tea I had a nice relaxing bath then headed straight to bed to dream the night  away.


	7. The Heart-Breaking Visit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning in this chapter their is swearing and their is a bit of domestic violence. so if you find that a bit uncomfortable I suggest you don't read this chapter.

7 months pregnant  
Waiting for Bellamy was nerve racking. I'm going over everything in my head, what if something goes wrong? what if it ends in disaster? before I can dwell any more someone knocks at my door. I walk over and answer, behind the door I see Bellamy smiling at me. I smile back but I know it hasn't reached my eyes .  
"hi" is all I can say.  
"hey how are you?" he says rubbing his neck nervously.  
"I'm fine, come in" I say feeling just as nervous .  
I step to the side and let him in, he stands in the middle of my hallway a bit awkwardly, he turns to look at me and smiles.  
"do you want me to show you to your room?" I ask tilting my head ever so slightly.  
"yeah sure that would be great" he says.  
I lead him to his room me obviously leading, I keep walking until  I realise he is no longer following me I turn to ask him what's wrong when I  freeze realizing he's looing at the babies rooms.  
I step cautiously towards him, I reach my hand out and put it on his arm. "are you ok?" I ask him quietly even though there's no reason to be.  
"yeah its just starting to feel more real to me" Bellamy says still looking into the rooms. Before I can react I feel his hand come to rest on the bump, its then that the babies start to move. I here him chuckle softly.  
I don't know why but I feel anger bubble inside of me just knowing he's enjoying this. I'm about to say something to him when a knock comes from the front door. Bellamy raises his eyebrow at me then asks "are we expecting someone?"   
"actually I'm expecting someone as I live here" I snap, I turn around I walk towards the door behind me I here him sigh.  
I open the door actually smiling this time as two of my  friends I made her are standing right in front of me.  
"Roan, Lexa it so nice to see you come in" I say with a really happy voice, which is not In fact fake.  
when they step inside I turn to see anger and hurt wash over Bellamy's face. but you know what I really don't care in this  moment.  
"hey blue" Roan says giving me and hug and a peck on the cheek. Roans the type of guy that if you looked at him you would think he is someone you shouldn't cross, which yeah that still stands but under all that he's a big softy.  
"hey chick" Lexa says giving me a tight hug. again Lexa looks like someone who doesn't give a shit about anyone but really she has a big heart.  
"hey guys" I say smiling to them I turn towards Bellamy and say "guys this is Bellamy, Bellamy this is Roan and Lexa" they smile at them but all Bellamy does is glare at roan. I turn to she roan smirking at him.  
They come into the living room. we talk for about 2 hours until they leave.  
I'm picking up the coffee cups when Bellamy talks for the first time in awhile.  
"Why?" He asks quietly.  
"Why what?" I look at him with confusion painting my face.  
"why did you invite them over when we're supposed to be sorting us out, and what the hell is going on with you and that Roan dude?" I hear anger rip out of him every time  he spat the words.  
"because they're my friends and I haven't spoken to them in awhile they wanted to make sure I was ok and as for Roan he's a friend. we came here to talk about where each of us is going to live not if we're getting back together I've already told you I cant trust you with my heart again" I snap at him.  
"so what you bring under false hope well that's just great, I followed you again like a lost fucking puppy" he says full of anger.  
I turn around and walk towards my bedroom door. I cant look at him at the moment.  
"where are you going?" he asks me.  
"I'm going to my room where else would I be going" I say giving him a glare over my shoulder.  
"oh no you don't we need to talk" he says getting up from the sofa and walking after me.  
I stop in my door way and turn around look him dead in he eye and say "yeah well at the moment I cant look at you, go to bed Bellamy" I step back and close my door.  
I walk into my bathroom and have a shower, under the shower I hear him pounding at my bedroom door its now that I'm glad I have lock on it.  
I step out of the water and put on my pyjamas. I walk into my room only to here he's still knocking on my door. I shout "go away Bellamy" I then walk over to my bed and fall asleep hoping tomorrow is better.   
apparently its not better the next day or the day after that o the day after that, apparently its doesn't get better it only gets worse. he's keep saying that he wants me again but as I have realised I'm giving him to much when he should be trying harder why am I giving him updates when he had clearly said he wanted nothing to do with MY children. My spine has become soft I need to harden up again and teach him to treat me with respect.  
I walk into my living room. its been about a week now that he's been here. I'm about to go to the kitchen when I here a phone go off. I walk over to see  its Bellamy's phone with a unknown number calling, even though I should I answer.  
"hello" I say in a voice that I try to make sound like Bellamy's.  
"hey babe haven't spoken to you in awhile was wondering if you have managed to sort everything out?" I recognise straight away that it is Echo on the other side the line.  
the lying bastard said he wants to get back with me when he's got a girl friend. I knew he hadn't changed deep down I did.  
I go back to my normal voice and say "no he hasn't and he never will because i don't want anything to do with him" I say full of anger.  
"wait Clarke is that you? why are you answering Bellamy's phone .." she's about to go on when I hang up the phone. I storm into the kitchen grab a bowl of water and head to his room. I walk in without knocking sees he's asleep and through the water on him. he wakes with a start.  
"WHAT THE HELL" he says.  
without answering him I grab his bag and start shoving his stuff into it. I hear him get off the bed and rush towards me, he snatches the bag out of my hands.  
"what are you doing?" he asks me concerned.  
"I'm sending you back to Echo. you know the girlfriend you failed to mention. did you mean any of the promises you said to me? like how you wanted to get back together or was that all just a lie?" I snap tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"how did you find out?" he asks without looking ashamed.  
"your phone was ringing so I answered and yeas I know that was wrong but you were a sleep so I thought I would. but to my surprise I find out that after the months of you saying you want to get back together your dating someone else" I snap I turn and walk out of his room. I'm about to carry on walking when I feel him grab wrist and shove me into the wall. I feel fear fill my body as i look  into his eyes. my back hurts but I'm too scared to move.  
"don't you dare walk away from me" he gets in my face.  
"Bellamy your hurting me let go" I say trying to get me wrist out of his hold.  
He tightens his hold on me.  
"don't walk away when I'm talking to you" he says getting even closer.  
"there's nothing left to say" I say still trying to get out his hold.  
He growls.  
"please Bellamy your hurting and scaring me just let go I'm begging you" I plead more tears are running down my face.  
something switches inside his eyes because all of a sudden he lets go and falls back into the wall behind him, holding a shaking hand over his mouth looking at me with a horrified expression. I hold me wrist which is throbbing in pain. I look at him then make my way towards the living room still crying, I hear him come running in after me, he tries to touch my shoulder but I jump away from him.  
"go Bellamy leave" i say with a shaky voice.  
"please Clarke I'm sorry ..." he starts to say.  
"GO Bellamy i don't want to see you again and i never want you near MY kids, so just leave" i see hurt flash in his eyes.  
"LEAVE" I shout at him.  
he turns goes back into his and 20 minutes later he comes out with all his stuff.  
"I'm going to stay in a hotel and I'm staying till OUR kids are born" he say with a serious voice.  
"I don't care Bellamy your never going to see them so just leave and never come back" I say to him. He nods and walks towards the door he steps out the house and turns to say something but I just shut the door before he has a chance. I walk back into the living room look out the window to see him walking down my drive towards the main rood I watch until he disappears.  
for the rest of the day I sit and cry as I feel my heart-break.


	8. confessions!

7 months pregnant  
I woke up the next day after the massive fight with Bellamy feeling completely drained. I get in the shower hoping it would make me feel better but as I expected it didn't.  
I get dressed as I'm meeting Roan for lunch. We're only friends but he helps me out a lot.  
I step out of my house and head down the walk way towards my car. I hear someone call my name behind me, I turn to see Bellamy with his hands in his pockets. He looks worse for wear as his clothes are the same he wore yesterday and he has black bags under his eyes.  
I sigh "what do you want Bellamy?" I ask.  
"I need to talk to you" He says stepping towards me.  
"Not again Bellamy, there's nothing left to say. Especially after what happened yesterday" I say to him I start to walk towards my car when I hear foot steps hurrying behind me.  
"Please Clarke all you have to do is listen. Please I just want to be there for you" He says to me without saying anything I nod my head, I see relief flood his eyes.  
"Ok I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday I know nothing I say will fix what I have broken, but I'm going to try anyway. if you want space I will give it to you I promise. I'm going to put effort into this. I know what did and said was cruel you don't deserve any of it I was the one the screwed everything up. I'm staying till the babies are born I'm going to by clothes and any products you need, I will set up a bank account for each of them and I'm not taking no for an answer" He says looking in my eyes.  
"Ok" is all I say as I have no energy to fight with him. This doesn't mean I have forgiven him because I'm far from it, but if he wants to redeem himself then he has to work for it.  
"Where are you going anyway?" He asks me.  
"I'm going for lunch with Roan" I say, I see his facial features darken but I really don't give a fuck.  
"What just Roan or is Lexa too?" He asks looking dead in the eyes.  
"What does it matter if Lexa's going to be with us. You cant tell me who I can and cant meet. Roan and I are just friends. Bellamy we aren't even together anymore. If Roan offers to take me out on dates I'm going to say yes because he's a nice guy and I know he will be there for me and my children" I say to him. "And anyway your with Echo so I'm going to date whoever I want"  
I carry on towards my car and get in. when I look over at Bellamy I see he's just standing there with raw emotion seeping onto his face.  
I drive of my driveway and onto the main road. I drive towards the café Roan and I decide on going to.   
I get out of the car and walk towards the little café. when I'm in there it doesn't take me long to spot Roan. When he sees me he gives me a warm smile, I smile back at him.  
"Hey" is what I say when I get close to the table he is sitting at.  
"Hey Clarke, are you ok?" He asks with a concerned look coming across his features.  
"Yeah, just bumped into Bellamy this morning" I say with a sigh.  
"I thought he was staying with you" He says in confusion. I guess I forgot to tell him what happened.  
I tell him everything that happened last night and this morning. I see anger flash across his face his hands and curled into fists.  
I lean as far as my stomach will let me and place my hand over his fist giving him a reassuring smile.  
"I'm ok, I told him to leave but he said he's going to stay until the babies are born. He's buying a load of stuff for them. but I explained to him that there is no way our relationship is changing to what he wants it to be" I say to Roan.  
"Do you want me to stay with you just to make sure he doesn't bother you again?" He asks.  
"No I will be fine Roan but thanks for asking" I lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turns so our lips touch. I jump back in surprise.  
"Sorry Clarke I didn't mean to make you feel awkward" he give me a guilty look.  
"no I was just surprised that's all you didn't do anything wrong I'm just not ready for a relationship at the moment the only thing I want to focus on at the moment is these babies and making sure everything is ready" I say giving him a smile.  
"Its fine Clarke I just want you to be safe I may like you more then a friend but if that is what you want us to stay then I'm fine with it I would rather we stay friends with you then loss you in my life" He gives me a small smile.  
I feel tears well up in my eyes after he said those kind and heartfelt words.  
"Thanks for being so understanding. your a great friend Roan. Someday you will meet a girl who will give you her whole heart instead of a broken one because that is all my heart is just a shattered heart. But my babies will fix it" I say with a smile as I put my hand on my stomach.  
" I will always be your friend Clarke no matter what" He gives my hand a squeeze.  
"I couldn't ask for a better friend like you Roan I know I can always count on you" I say to him.  
We hug each other. I look down at my watch to see its really late in the day, so we say our goodbyes and go our separate ways.  
I drive home then make myself a lasagne. I eat up then head to bed.  
What will tomorrow bring. 


	9. And everything around me turns into the dark abyss!

Well last week  was eventful with roan asking me out I'm just really glad that we can stay friends as I am really not ready for relationship yet. I get out of my bed and tidy up my house. it takes longer then usual as you know my giant stomach is getting in the way. I'm just into my 8th month now and I am really ready for these babies to be out as I really want my body back.  
bellamy keeps coming over to make things right but at the moment I really don't have the heart to forgive him. I'm sat on my sofa when my phone goes off.  
" Hey" I don't know who sent it as it is a unknown number.  
" Sorry who is this?" I type back.  
"Oh sorry its Echo I was in Exeter and really wanted to talk to you can we meet?" I'm thrown off by the fact that my exe boyfriends secret girlfriend wants to meet up with me to talk.  
Before I can answer she sends another text.  
"Hi its fine if you don't want to I just wanted to clean the air between us if that is ok" She types.  
"Yeah sure where would you like to meet?" I ask back.  
"How about we meet up by the quay?" I smile as the quay is my favourite place to go I cant wait to be able to take my kids there.  
"Yeah sure I will meet you in 2 hours" I text back.  
After that I go to have a shower and get ready to meet her. Its then I realize it will be the first time I actually meet her.

Once I'm dressed I make my way out of the house again like every other day Bellamy appears in front of me. he looks worse then he did before.  
I can smell alcohol on his breath, dark bags are around his eyes, he looks to have not shaven in forever and his hair is all over the place. Don't get me started on his teeth.  
"Can we talk?" He asks like he does everyday.  
"No Bellamy I really don't want to talk to at the moment and I really need to be somewhere" I say trying to walk around him.  
"What's more important then sorting us out?" He asks me.  
"Well your girlfriend wants to meet with me so I'm on my way to the quay" I say walking towards my car.  
"Why the hell would you agree to meet Echo?" He asks getting in front of me again.  
"Well bellamy I cant really hate her for sleeping with you if she didn't know I existed can I, you know what your exactly like Finn" I snap and step around him again.  
"How dare you compare me to him I am nothing like him" he snaps at me.  
"Well you know what you are the truth hurts Bellamy, you see I thought the man I loved would love the fact that I was pregnant but obviously not as I'm in Exeter screaming at him because I'm meeting the girl he started dating the minute he found out I was pregnant" I got really close to his face. Before I can say anything else a really sharp pain shoots right through my stomach. I gasp and lean my hand on the car, bracing myself as I feel like I am going to faint.  
"Are you alright?" Bellamy asks really worried. he goes to touch my arm but I slap his hand away.  
"I'm fine just leave me alone" and with that I get in my car and drive towards the quay leaving bellamy behind in my driveway.     
When I get to the quay I park up and make my way towards the canal.   
I spot Echo straight away.  
"Hey" I say with a small smile.  
"Hey Clarke" She smiles back.  
"Come with me I know this nice restaurant we can sit in". I take her over to the waterfront which is a lovely pizza place.  
We sit in silence until she speaks up.  
"I'm really sorry you know, I knew nothing about you if I had known about you I wouldn't have slept with him, I swear" She says looking down.  
"I believe you echo and besides there's no need to apologise if anyone should be apologising it should be him" I say sternly.  
"I don't mean to sound harsh but hasn't he been apologising for the past month" Echo asks with a raised eyebrow.  
" He has but we had an argument and he slammed me up against a wall so at the moment I cant talk to him without being reminded of that day" I answer with a shrug.  
"You're so strong if that was me I would have punched him right now" she says. I laugh at that. I like Echo she's really nice.   
"I'm not strong every time I see him I want to give in but I know I cant because he has hurt me to many times and anyways I have to be strong for my babies" I say rubbing my stomach. its then that I feel that sharp pain go right through my stomach I take a few breaths after about a minute the pain fades.  
"That's because you still love him Clarke its understandable you were together for so long that now you have to get used to the idea of living your life with him still in it but not as your partner" she tells me.  
"your right I just.." I'm cut off with the pain again but this time I feel something go down my legs. "somethings wrong, I think my waters just broke" I say to her as soon as I finish the sentence the pain comes again but this time more horrendous. echo jumps straight into action walking me slowly to my car.   
I get in the passengers seat. the traffic is terrible I don't think we are going to make it to the hospital. the lights turn green I feel the car start to move when something hits my side of the car everything starts to spin, I hear someone scream its then that I realize that I am the one that is screaming I look over to Echo only to realize the car has flipped over we are upside down.  
I see Echo is awake, when she sees me awake she starts to speak.  
"Clarke are you ok?" I see she's trying to undo her seatbelt but it is jammed. Slowly start to feel blood pour from a wound in my side. I feel myself growing unconscious, slowly going into the dark abyss. I just hope someone can save my babies. I hear sirens from outside the car but I'm already out before I see anything. what if I never see my babies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading sorry it has been awhile since I update. I'm sorry to say but this book will be ending either this chapter or the one after that, but don't worry there will be a sequel.  
> please vote and comment your thoughts it would really help.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Love Megan!


	10. Pain!

I hear noise and movement all around me, but all I see is darkness. I try to open my eyes but nothing is happening.  
All I can think is I hope they can save my babies in time, I don't care about my own life I just want them to be safe.  
Slowly I start to feel myself wake up but I wish I hadn't as I flooded with so much pain.  
My eyes flutter open the light so bright I have to squint. Gradually my eyes adjust to the bright light. I look around me to see I'm in a hospital bed, my hands automatically go down to my stomach. Images of the accident come flashing back to me. I really hope Echo is alright.  
Its then that I here shouting from the other side of the door, I listen closely to what they are saying.  
"Let me in that room now" One voice says.  
"I'm sorry sir but I cant let you in you are not family" Another says.  
"I'm her emergency contact so that means I am her family" the first voice says. it is then that I realise that it is bellamy talking.  
"I'm afraid sir you are not her emergency contact you are miss Echo's not miss Clarke's" I presume the doctor answers.  
"She is my girlfriend and she is carrying my children I need to see her I need t make sure she is alright" I hear Bellamy growl.  
"She is out at the moment but we will need to take her in to surgery as she is in labour has been for about 5 hours. The babies are becoming more stressed and will die if we don't get them out soon. So the longer I'm out here talking to you the less time I'm spending trying to save that young girl and her children" the doctor says calmly.   
"please I just want to see her" I can hear in his voice how desperate he is to see if I'm alright.  
I  lean over and press the bell to let the doctor know I'm awake.  
The door to my room opens the doctor steps in.  
"Good your awake" The doctor says giving me a smile " How are you feeling?" He asks me.  
"Please save my babies" Is all I say.  
"We will I promise, in the mean time a mister Bellamy Blake wishes to see you" He tells me.  
"I don't want to talk to him just open the blinds but don't let him in" I ask the doctor in a small voice. He nods and walks over to open the blinds. Once they are open I see bellamy pacing in front of them. When he sees they are open he looks in a mouths my name.  
I feel tears well up in my eyes. the doctor leaves the room that is when I hear Bellamys voice again.  
"Can I go in?" I hear him ask the doctor.  
"She does not wish to see you" The doctor tells him.  
I hear something slam in to the wall.  
"Mister Blake if you do not stop I will have no choice but to call security" I hear the doctor say.  
I see the doctor walk off towards another patient. It is then I hear my name spoken with such heartbreak, I look to the window again to see Bellamy standing there with tear tracks going down his face. My heart clenches in my chest I cant loom at him any longer so I turn to my uninjured side and lay faced away from the window where I know he is watching.   
I feel his eyes borrow holes into my back. I'm not going to give in, I'm not going to let this accident break down the wall that i built around my heart, all that matters right now is that my babies are brought in to this world alive.  
Its then I feel a contraction rip right through my stomach. I let my body follow even though there isn't a doctor in the room. I roll so I am on my back. I sit up so my legs are arched in front of me. I rest on my elbows I look to the window to see bellamy is still watching me,  his eyebrows raised in concern. As weird as it sounds I feel a lump in between my legs when I lift up the cover and place my hand where I feel the lump that my heart starts to race. The lump I felt happens to be the head of one of the babies. I scream out in pain and ring the bell.  
I take deep breaths and keep pushing with each contraction. Where the hell are the doctors?. I feel the shoulders pass. I can see how desperately Bellamy wants to come in but he cant as only the doctors can allow him in. I see nurses run right past him. As soon as the door swings open I feel the pain ease down a little and the most beautiful sound hits the air. the nurses eyes get wider. But they jump into action straight away one of the nurses lifts the blanket and pulls the baby out from underneath. The nurse smiles at the baby then turns to me.  
"You have a beautiful baby girl" I let out a sob then reach my arms out for her forgetting I still have to push out two more. I look to the window to see Bellamy is full on crying I'm about to say something to the nurse when another contraction hits. The nurse whisks the baby over to other nurses to check her out.  
It doesn't take long before another nurses is smiling down at the second baby.  
"Its a boy" I start to relax a little bit as I know I will have to push again very soon.  
"Are they ok?" I asks really wanting to know.  
"They're perfect" One of the nurses answers.  
Where they have taken the babies is right by the window I look to see Bellamy rest his hand on the window looking down at them in awe.  
I feel pain ripple right through me but it is worse then before.  
"Somethings wrong" I say to the nurse.  
When they check to see what's wrong the nurse start to talk really fast. They pop the sides of the bed up and start to move the bed.  
"What's going on?" I ask fearing for my baby's life.  
"The baby has got its cord wrapped around its head and it seems to be having difficulty. Its heart is becoming strained if you keep pushing its heart is going to become worse" The nurse explains.  
They whisk me out of the room, in no time bellamy is walking along side the bed asking the doctors questions as we rush down the corridor.  
"What's going on?" He asks the doctors.  
"We have to get her in for a emergency C-section else the last baby will not survive" The doctor tells him.  
"I'm coming in as well" He says determined.  
"Bellamy" I plead.  
He looks down at me.  
"I'm not letting you go through this alone, I will not sit out here when something could go terribly wrong in there and I never see you again" He says tears running down his face.  
"Bellamy I don't want you in there" Is all I say in a pained voice.  
I see pain flash in his eyes but he leans down and presses a kiss on my forehead then reluctantly sitting down.  
They rush me into theatre. Time starts to blur together when I feel the pain end I hear no cry.  
"Why isn't it crying?" I say looking over to where they have taken my baby.  
No one answers so ask louder.  
"Why isn't it crying?" I raise my voice feeling my heart beat faster.  
A doctor turns to me.  
"He has a blocked air way we are trying to clear it"   
After awhile the nurses pick the baby up a whisk him out of the room. I try to get up to go after them forgetting I'm still on a operating table.  
"Where are they taking my baby?" I ask my voice shaking.  
"They're are taking him into intensive care as they could get his airways to unblock his lung didn't develop like his brother's and sister's did. He is struggling to breath" The doctor gives me a sad smile.   
I feel my heart break as I realise one of my babies could die today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last. But there will be a sequel!  
> Please comment and tell me what you think.  
> Love Megan!


	11. Promises!

The doctors sent me back into my room to rest but no one has come to tell me what is going on with my babies. I haven't even gotten see my other son and daughter, I can feel the anger rise inside of me as no one will answer my questions.  
I hear a knock on my door I sit up thinking its a doctor but am disappointed when it turns out to be Bellamy.  
"What do you want?" I ask him but then wince from pain.  
"How are you?" He asks trying to look me in the eyes.  
"Oh only that I gave birth to two babies naturally but then had to be rushed into a C-sections as there was a problem with third. Then the doctor rushes my baby away as he cant breath but then the doctors leave me in this room not letting me see my babies or tell how my youngest son is. Is that what you wanted here?" I snap at him.  
"I'm sorry" Bellamy looks down.  
"Can you go?" I ask.  
"No" He says   
"Bellamy please just leave I don't want to see you. You know I felt a contraction when you harassed me this morning, then I met your girlfriend who is lovely by the way to then be in a car accident and still not knowing if I am leaving this hospital with three of my children or just two of them" I say tears pouring down my face.  
"Clarke I am not leaving or my babies you are my life. I am not going anywhere" He says sternly.  
"You really think I'm going to let you in my babies life?" I say venom lacing my words.  
"Clarke don't do this. I did nothing wrong" He says to me desperation in his words.  
"This has everything to do with you first you react badly when I tell you I'm pregnant, then I visit you finding out you have been sleeping with someone else. Then you have the audacity to expect me to move back to New York as you changed your mind. You know what bellamy throughout my entire pregnancy you have harassed me and hurt me not just emotionally but also physically.  I never want to see you again and you are never getting anywhere near my kids" I screeched.  
"They're my kids as well Clarke and I will be dammed to ever let them grow up without me" He says storming towards me.   
"What are you going to do. tell me how sorry you are so I just fall back into your arms or are you going to hit me so I'm scared into believing all the bullshit that comes out of your mouth" I say glaring at him.  
I see him step back and clutch his chest as if my words had punched him in the chest.  
"Clarke" Bellamy says.  
"Just go" He doesn't move "LEAVE" I shout at him. A nurse rushes in when they hear the shouting.  
"Mr Blake you are not permitted to be in hear I suggest you leave" The nurse says with a soft voice.  
Bellamy has tears streaming down his face but he Is focused fully on me. I turns and walks slowly out of the room. I turn to the nurse.  
"What is going on with my babies?" I snap.  
"Miss Griffin we wanted to let you rest before we brought them to you" The nurse says to me.  
"What about my youngest is he ok?" I ask sitting up straighter.  
"Yes he is fine just had to help his lungs work, but he is perfectly healthy we will go get them for you" The nurse tells me.  
"If you don't mind could you send bellamy back in please" The nurse smiles and nods her head before turning towards the door.  
A few seconds later the door opens and bellamy steps in. He's about to speak but I get to it first.  
"I'm sorry" I say looking at my hands when he doesn't say anything I look up to see surprise all over his face. "The things I said early was unforgivable and horrible. I'm really scared and I needed someone to blame as I don't like being weak, can you forgive me?" I say tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Clarke you don't even need to ask you know I forgive you" He says taking a few steps towards me.  
"They're bringing the babies in, I didn't want to be alone" I say to him. Bellamy travels the rest of the way towards the chair next to my bed.  
"You will never be alone" Bellamy says leaning in.  
"Bellamy I want you in my life but at the moment only as the father of my children not as my boyfriend I'm not ready for the heartbreak again" I can see in his eyes that he wants to fight but before he can say anything to nurses walk into the room with three bundles in their arms.  
I feel my throat close as I realise I'm about to meet my babies.  
The nurse holding just one baby walks over to me and slowly places the baby in my arms.  
"This is the little guy that caused all the commotion" The nurse says smiling at me.  
Smile down at me youngest son watching as he stretches out in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye is the other nurse place the other two into Bellamys arms. I see his face light up.  
The nurses leave after that to give us some time as a family.  
"What are we going to call them?" Bellamy asks breaking the comfortable silence.  
"I have a few suggestion" I say to him.  
"Knowing you Clarke you have probably planned their names already" Bellamy says.  
"Before I say the names I want to talk to you about their last name" I say to him.  
"I thought they would be getting my last name" Bellamy says tilting his head.  
"Actually I think they should have my last name as you will be going back to America at some point" I say to him.  
"Clarke I'm not leaving" He says.  
"Bellamy your life is in New York. I will visit you as much as I can but you are going back to America" I say to him. then I ask " Did you find out how Echo is?"  
"She's fine they discharged her a few hours ago. But Clarke I want to be in our babies lives everyday not on monthly visits" He says bringing the babies to his chest.  
"Your going and that's final. Now can we get back to naming them?" I ask him.  
"Sure" I can hear the defeat in his voice.  
"Well I was thinking for this little guy" looking down at the baby I was holding "Caleb Ares Griffin" I see bellamy smile at the name.  
"For our little girl I was thinking Livia Rae Griffin and last but not least our oldest little boy I was thinking Conner Cole Griffin" When I finish Bellamy has a beaming smile on his face.  
"I promise I will make sure you see them loads bellamy no matter what" I say to him.  
"I know. Please send me videos of them and photos so I don't miss a thing" He asks me.  
"I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is the end of the book but there will be a sequel I should have it up soon but for now....  
> May We Meet Again


End file.
